A Bleeding Heart
by bffimagine
Summary: PG for Pure Garbage. Sakura loves Li. Li loves Sakura. But will they be able to tell each other before it's too late?
1. Autobiographies

A Bleeding Heart  
  
Sakura Avalon walked into the classroom and gently set her backpack down on her desk.  
"Good morning!" Sakura greeted cheerily.  
"Good morning Sakura," her best friend Madison replied.  
"Good morning Sakura. Good morning Madison," Li Shouron said quietly, flashing a small grin at them.  
Mr. Turada strode into the room, carrying his files and books under his arm. He walked behind his desk and set his documents onto his crowded desk.  
"Thank you for the apple Meilin," he said smiling.  
Meilin grinned and shifted in her seat so she was sitting straight, tall and proud. Li glanced at her and sighed silently. Sakura and Madison just smiled back to Meilin.  
As everyone was writing their autobiographies, Sakura's eyes drifted along the room and came to rest on Li, busily writing his assignment with his head down and his brown hair almost touching the page. His amber eyes were fixed upon his paper, although he could feel the heat of Sakura's stare.  
Sakura's eyes drifted over to Madison, who was on her thirty-seventh page. Her pale hands nimbly wrote neatly across the paper, finishing her sheet in less than five minutes. Her long dark hair was braided and set aside over her shoulder. She continued to write, her pencil slipping across the page easily.  
Finally, Sakura's gaze was set on Meilin. Her black hair was in their usual pig-tail buns, and she was chewing softly on her pencil eraser, thinking of what to write. Her burgundy eyes were staring into space, as if imagining something bliss and beautiful.  
I wonder what she's thinking, Sakura whispered to herself. She glanced over at Li's paper. He was almost finished. She couldn't help but read his words off the paper.  
  
My name is Li Shouron. I was transferred here from China this year. My birthday is tomorrow, June twenty-fourth. School will almost be over by then and I can just go home to visit my mother until next year.  
  
Sakura tore her eyes away from Li's page and looked resentfully down at her own. She hadn't written a single word and time was almost up. She picked up her pencil, laid it upon the paper and dragged her hand as quickly as possible across the page, forming her words hap-hazardly on the sheet. The once blank piece of paper was soon filled with Sakura's messy hand-writing. 


	2. Bye Meilin In the end I made a typo Li L...

The last bell of the school year rang blissfully, allowing the children to flow out of the school in an unorganized fashion. Li was last to walk out of the school with Meilin following him like a dog following a man with a biscuit. He hung his head quietly, and just trudged on to meet Sakura.  
"So what are you guys doing during the summer?" Sakura asked, expecting a negative reply from Li.  
"I think I'll be staying home," Madison answered.  
"I've decided to stay with Wei this summer," Li replied, shrugging his shoulders at his statement.  
Meilin looked sadly towards Li, furrowing her eyebrows angrily at his reply. "I'm going back to China," she announced boldly.  
Li struggled to conceal a grin as Meilin boarded the airplane the next day. He and Sakura waved at her as she took off, and started giggling like giddy children eating cotton candy after her plane disappeared into the clouds.  
"Finally, she's gone," Li sighed with great relief, "I can walk around without seeing her as if she were my reflection."  
Sakura laughed at Li's statement, her eyes watery from giddiness. Now she realized how much she missed having Li all to herself, without Meilin to interrupt them every time they tried to talk about the problems with the Clow cards.  
But now she's gone. Sakura really loved Li, and Li lived Sakura, but they would never tell each other. Not now anyway.  
  
Sorry but I really suck at writing about Cardcaptors. I can't write a story for beans so I should rate this story PG for Pure Garbage. 


	3. Her Heart Bleeds

Hello. Thank you those who listened to that little button. So now I'm giving you the rest of the story!  
  
The light faded, and Sakura could see Li impaled with the blade of light. Marianda's eyes were wide, staring long and hard at her nearly-dead brother before removing the blade from his body. As soon as she pulled the blade out of her brother's torso he started falling to the ground. Sakura ran over to Li's severely wounded body and caught him before he touched the ground.  
"Big brother. you'd die for this wretch?" Marianda whispered, wiping her tear-streaken face. "I just killed my brother. The brother who saved my life so many times. I betrayed you ah-go (big brother in Hakka. It can also be said Ge-Ge in Mandarin). I'm so sorry. I'm a sorry excuse for an ah-moi (little sister in Hakka. Can also be said as Mei-mei in Mandarin). Ah-Tai (little brother in Hakka. Also said as dee-dee in Mandarin) would never do this to you. So why did I?" Marianda fell to her knees and bowed her head in shame.  
"I f-forg-give you ah-moi," Li choked on his words.  
"Ah-go!" Marianda exclaimed, she was about to protest but her brother silenced her gently. "Doh-chia (thank you a.k.a. shie-shie)."  
"Mmm-soo (you're welcome/no problem)" Li replied, smiling as best he could.  
Marianda smiled through her tears and said, "how-jang (goodbye. A.k.a. zai-zhen) ah-go." And jumped upwards into the sky, never to be seen again.  
Sakura looked down at Li suffering in her arms. Blood was on her clothes and hands, making her feel sick.  
"S-sak-kur-ra," Li stuttered, straining to form the words.  
"Li don't leave me!" she whispered back.  
"I just want you to know one thing before I die," he sighed, "I love you."  
Li's last words punctured Sakura's heart, making it bleed with her passion for Li, and making the blood on her hands and clothes show her love for him as well.  
"I love you too."  
  
Oh, what a sappy ending. Sakura is kinda stupid. Why didn't she use the shield card? (Oh wait, I wrote the story! O.o) Well, that's the end folks! Bye for now! 


End file.
